1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for providing services for a building according to automated reporting of the current condition of the building.
2. Description of Related Art
Consider a fireman approaching a burning house. The fireman knows only that an alarm was presented from the address of the house. As the fireman approaches, the fireman sees smoke rising from an upstairs window. The fireman does not know what kind of room is behind the window. The fireman does not know the temperature in the room behind the window or in other rooms of the house. The fireman does not know whether smoke is in other rooms of the house.
Consider a police officer approaching a building in which a security alarm has called a security service which in turn called the police. The police officer is the first to arrive on the scene. The police officer does not know whether an intruder is present in the building. If an intruder is in the building, the officer does not know where.
It would be advantageous for providers of services with respect to buildings to be informed of conditions inside buildings, so that services could be tailored in dependence upon actual conditions in buildings.